fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Torch Endeavour
Torch Endeavor (トーチ・エンデバー, Tōchi Endebā) is a member of the Magic Council and Warden of the Mage Prison Black Vox. Appearance Torch is an old man of average height, yet his face has very few wrinkles, mainly around his mouth and below his eyes. He has large bushy white eyebrows. His hair is light, reaches the base of the nape and is unkempt.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 7 He dresses in formal clothes and wraps a thick grey scarf around his neck. The scarf has a pattern of rectangular frames on it, signifying his affiliation to Black Vox. He also dons a dark hat with a wide brim and completely flat crown. The hatband is similar to the scarf in that it is also thick and has the same pattern. He wears a dark suit and a dress shirt underneath. A tie which is synchronized with his scarf and hat can be seen tucked into the suit where the suit reveals a bit of the upper front and stiff collar of the dress shirt. His dark trousers, on the other hand, seem to be pretty loose and baggy, tucked into ankle high boots decorated with fur at the mouth.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 25 Personality Despite being an influential individual, Torch is quite humble, using public transport for travel. His tastes are also simple as he does not deign to dress flashily and only carries a humble meal while on a journey. But this attitude of his can also be considered a tad reckless as he does not have any security about him while in public or lonely places, making him an easy target for criminals.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 30 Torch is a kind and generous person, willing to share his frugal breakfast with a hungry Gray. Although he is physically frail, he is extremely courageous and righteous, putting his duty above his own life, as shown when he continued to protest against Drum's release while he was being tortured, not concerned that it might result in his own death.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 11 He also hates seeing others put themselves in harm's way for his sakeFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 4 and has the resolve to do the proper thing even when faced by overwhelming odds.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 3 He has also shown the capability to remain cool in tense situations, speaking in a calm and collected manner when abducted and after experiencing a harrowing situation like a prison break.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 3 History Pre-Ice Trail At some point in time, Torch met Gray Fullbuster when the latter was a small child, but didn't see him again for quite a long time, enough for him to remark on his growth when they met by chance on a train.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 24-25 When they had met, Torch was able to make Gray smile and save him, though the details of the encounter are unknown.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 5 Ice Trail Much later, as he travelled to an unrevealed location by train, Torch found himself sharing an entire compartment with a young Gray. He seemed to recognize the boy and asked him whether he was by himself, commending him on his growth since the last time he saw him when he got an affirmative response. He offered to share his breakfast of bread and milk with his companion, an offer the other gladly accepted. Suddenly, the train stopped forcefully and a shock travelled through it, throwing the two onto the floor. Torch was immediately asked about his condition by Gray, but said that he was fine. At that moment, a group of similarly garbed individuals entered the carriage. The foremost introduced them to be the Dark Guild Five Bridge Familia as he telekinetically lifted Torch from the floor and revealed him to be a CouncilorFairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-30 and the Warden of the Mage Prison Black Vox.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 2 The Dark Mage demanded that their Master be released from the prison, but Torch stated that an extremely dangerous criminal like him would never be released. He was mockingly told that he had no choice in the matter; he was only a hostage to serve as their bargaining chip. Torch expressed his disbelief that anybody would do something as outrageous as kidnapping a member of the Magic Council, but was told that the Dark's Guild's members revered their Master as they would their own father and would lay down their very lives for him. Torch could only watch as Gray, who tried to protect him, was effortlessly brushed aside by his captor. He was then lead into the Dark Guild's vehicle which had been parked beside the train.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-5 Inside the coach, Torch warned his kidnappers that the Council would not mutely watch their actions once they got wind of them, but he would be willing to turn a blind eye to the incident if they let him go free without any fuss. But he was shocked when the Guild's spokesman scornfully repeated his previous sentiment that freeing their Master was more important than their own lives.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 7-8 Soon, they arrived at their destination, but were stopped by one of the hovering sentries. Torch was taken to the outside of the vehicle and physically tortured in order to blackmail the sentinels to allow them into the prison. Though Torch revealed their objectives and plead with the guards to not bow to their demands, they were forced to allow the vehicle entry.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 9-11 Once inside, they landed on the Central Control Tower and faced the Head Jailer, who quelled Torch's protests by saying that he could not allow him to come to harm as he was like a father to him. Drum was released in order to regain Torch, but the Five Bridge Familia went back on their word and the gigantic man prepared to end the Councilor's life with a stab from his lance, saying that he planned to make Black Vox itself his base. But Gray, who had managed to sneak onboard the Dark Guild's vehicle in search of a chance to free the old man, was able to snatch Torch out of harm's way in the nick of time.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 12-20 Astounded to see Gray, Torch listened to the boy's explanation of his being present there while Grog and the other jailers headed towards the two of them and expressed their gratitude towards Gray. But the group noticed that Drum has captured the person in charge of the prison's cells and has released all the prisoners, rousing the rabble with a speech and encouraging them to slaughter the jailers.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-24 Gray tried to attack Drum, but to no avail and he and Grog were pinned down by the Dark Mage while Torch and the other jailers watched helplessly.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 26-29 But they were soon faced with an even more immediate problem: the released convicts. The tiny bunch of jailers with Torch at their head stood steadfast in front of the mass of smirking escapees, yet despair was clearly written across their faces.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 4 Despite Torch's pleading, Gray continued to try and take down Drum, but had no effect on the man while he himself was beaten relentlessly. Torch begged him to stop once again as Gray got up from a particularly severe strike from Drum's lance, but the boy refused to back down. In this dire predicament, a commotion was created by two female jailers who were being groped by one of the prisoners. He revealed himself to be Gildarts of the West, a Mage tasked with taking down the Five Bridge Familia, hence his pretence of being a prisoner.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 4-19 Torch watched in wonderment as Gildarts made short work of the Dark Guild.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 20-28 But he and Grog watched in consternation as Gray and Gildarts then started a childish fight over whether Gildarts was stronger or Gray's master.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-9 Later, when the two had left the area and Drum and his subordinates had been restrained, the Warden and the Head Jailer expressed their relief that the two Mages were present during the dire situation, but also wondered whether their journey together would be fine, especially after the petty scrap earlier.Fairy Tail Ice Trail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-3 Battles & Events *Abduction of a Councilor References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magic Council Category:Males Category:Ice Trail